


Hidden Side

by captaintranduiloki



Series: Middle Earth's dirty little secrets [3]
Category: Thranduil - Fandom, Tolkien - Fandom, haldir - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, legolas - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, Temper, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir visits Mirkwood and has been waiting a long time to see Legolas again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Side

_Everything written like this is in elvish language_

 

 

 _"Bring me some wine!"_  the elfprince commanded sitting in his father's throne. 'i always wanted to do that' he thought with a mischievous smirk while Haldir of Lothlorien came in.

 _"Mae govannen, Lord Thrand....."_  he stopped when he realized it wasn't the king but the prince of Mirkwood who was sitting in the throne.  
 _"Legolas, why are you sitting in your father's throne? Is there something wrong with him?"_

 _"Do not worry. He is just taking a bath and i take over his duties while he is gone"_  Legolas answered looking down at the other elf.  
 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Lady Galadriel has a letter for your father and since it has been a while since i visited Mirkwood myself, i thought i might bring it to you_ " Haldir answered while Legolas took a sip of the wine he just ordered.

 _"Legolas! Out of my throne! Are you drinking wine?"_  Thranduil said as he entered the room.  
 _"oh, mae govannen Haldir"_

 _"_ _Mae govannen, Lord Thranduil. Lady Galadriel has sent this letter for you."_  Haldir said while he offered Thranduil the letter and Legolas came out of the throne.

 _"I will take that!"_   Thranduil said while he took the glass of wine out of Legolas' hand.  
 _"You can drink wine in the evening and during feasts, but during normal days you need to stay focussed. And concidering that it is not even noon yet, that wine is mine"_

 _"I need to stay focussed! You are the king and drink wine all day!"_  Legolas commented 

 _"yes, that something you are saying perfectly right: I AM THE KING!"_  Thranduil said coming closer to his son and the look he gave him would remember Legolas that even he was under his father's authority. After that Thranduil walked towards Haldir.  
 _"Do you need to come here all for one letter? Do they not have someone else to do that?"_

 _"I was just explaining to your son that i wanted to visit The Woodland Realm myself"_  Haldir explained with a friendly smile on his face while the king sat down in his throne with the letter in his hands.

 _"Well, you that you are always welcome."_ the king said waving his hand _  
"Legolas, show him the room he can stay in"_

"I have no idea of what you were just saying. Where are they going?" Thorin said when he came in.

"That is none of your bussiness but i am not expecting one of them to be back soon." Thranduil said with a smirk on his face

~

 _"sorry for that. As you may have noticed, my father can be queit unreasonable sometimes"_  Legolas said to the elf who's still following him  
 _"This will be your room. Please act like you are at home"_  he continued while he stopped and opened a door to an enormous chamber.  
 _"Well if you need something, just let us know"_  Legolas continued while he entered the room and took a look around.

Haldir immediatly let himself on the bed.  
 _"Oh i expected this bed to be way softer."_  he commented pretending that he had heard his back with that jump.

 _"It is?"_ Legolas said with a weird and confused look on his face while he walked back into the room. _  
"This is our most luxurious guestroom"_

 _"Yes. Just come and feel it yourself."_  Haldir said to Legolas back into the room. As soon as the prince sat down on the bed Haldir started hopping on the bed.

 _"I really don't get the problem"_  Legolas said looking confused at the other elf.

 _"Well maybe we should try the bed out better"_  the Lothlorien said while his hadn made it's way to the other man's crotch and  their appeared a smrk on both men's faces. 

 _"You know you could just have asked"_   Legolas said before he laid down, dragging the other elf with him.  
 _"i know you have been planning this ever since the last time we met"_

 _"I have"_  Haldir said trying to get into Legolas' tight trousers but they were too tighly closed. So he was relieves when Legolas loosened the strings. Haldir moved down and placed his mouth on the hump between Legolas' tights. He puts a finger in the other man's mouth before he started sucking on the leather. Haldir scratched with his nails over the prince's chest while he felt his shaft stiffen.  
As he got eyecontact with Legolas he suddenly pulled his pants down so that he could take his erected cock into his mouth as far as he could. Legolas gasped as his hands were in Haldir's hair and started guiding his head. As the other elf let out a soft moan, Legolas started thrusting into Haldir's mouth. As Haldir's nails pierced into the prince's arm, the prince felt his orgasm building up.

Suddenly Haldir pulled away and moved up to kiss the prince while starts stroking Legolas' shaft untill he came.   
 _"I want you to own me, to leave your mark on me"_  Haldir said with a slight roar in his voice

 _"you seem so desperate"_  Legolas answered with a smirk while he pulled the other elf's hair back roughly and looked him in his eyes.  
Haldir who was trying to get their lips to touch had planned this all. He was one of the few people who knew that Legolas had another side except for his loving and caring side. It was hidden deep inside of him but Haldir knew exactly how to trigger it. And let that be exactly what he was up to.  
He hadn't seen the prince in months and now that he was finally going to have him, he wanted all of him, as rough as possible. He wanted the already dominant prince even more dominant and agressive. 

As soon as Haldir could touch Legolas' lips, he bit him.  
"You strumpet! You bit me!" Legolas yelled while he threw Haldir on down on the sheets and placed his hand around his neck . A low mischievous chuckle came from the Lothelorien.

"what are you going to do about it? Punish me?" Haldir said while he strungled under Legolas' hold. Within seconds Legolas turned Haldir around and spanked him. A loud gasp came from the Lothelorien when Legolas' flac hand hit his buttocks.   
"i'm sorry, i'm sorry" Haldir laughed  
"i just got a bit overenthousiastic"

"yes that is what Galadriel said too" Legolas smirked

"No, you did not" Haldir answered astonished while he got up.

"yes i did" Legolas replied hugging the elf from behind.

 "No, you did ... Oh!" Haldir screamed as Legolas pushed his length in. A low chuckle came from the Mirkwood elf.  
"oh yes, right there"  Haldir exclaimed when Legolas got the right angle and wrapped an arm around him.

"stop whining like a whore!" Legolas demanded the other elf before he brought Haldir's mouth to his and made their tongues touch. After a few soft thrusts the prince pulled out and pushed the other elf's chest against the sheets. He slapped the Lothlorien's ass a few times before he pulled his hard shaft back in. With rough but slow thrusts he moves in and out of his friend knowing this woud drive him mad. Haldir put the sheets in his hands and in his mouth, because he wouldn't give in to this. He knew exactly that if he didn't give in to Legolas' teasing that his pace would soon increase. A low chuckle came from the prince when he noticed what Haldir had done before his pace did increase as expected. 

A loud moan came from the other elf and he rose a bit but the Mirkwood elf pushed him back down roughly. Haldir knew that in this pace it wouldn't take long until he would climax and already felt his orgasm building up.   
"Oh yes, yes" Haldir said while he started panting and Legolas grabbed his hair, making him rise and lean on his arms.

Suddenly Legolas stopped and pulled out with a big smirk on his face. This was one of his other games.  
"why did you do that?" Haldir said irritated, knowing that Legolas knew that he stopped just before he came. He would not let the other elf come, not without a little struggle. 

"you are so mean" Haldir said when he saw the other's elf smirk grow bigger. He crawled closer to the prince but just before he could reach him, Legolas grabbed him by his chin.

"it is true then, you are indeed desperate" He said before he quickly kissed the Lothlorien before pushing his back against the sheets.

"claim me" Haldir moaned before Legolas pushed his cock back in and started thrusting into him with a fast pace. It only took seconds before Haldir came but the prince was far from finished. He threw the other elf's leg over his shoulder and thrusted very rough into him. Haldir drove his nails into the sheets, almost tearing them apart. As Legolas felt his orgasm comming he pulled and spilled his seed over the other elf's chest.

Knowing that the other elf was near his second climax, Legolas moved down and grabbed him cock.  
"You know i do not like unfinished bussiness" He said with a smirk before he pushed as far as possible down on the other elf's shaft causing Haldir's head to fly back against the edge of the bed immediatly. When he pulled the shaft out of his mouth he waited for the other elf's eyes to meet his. As Haldir looked up and looked him in the eye, Legolas touched the tip of the elf's length with his tongue. He felt his muscle tense underneath his hands before he started moving up and down the Lothlorien's shaft which was already leaking precum. Down the shaft and a little touch on the balls, Legolas knew exactly how his partner liked it. The now panting and moaning elf took hold of Legolas' arm and dug his nails into them when his orgasm hit him. 

With a mischievous smirk Legolas let himself fall down next to the other elf. As he kissed him, Haldir stroked Legolas' silver blond hair out of his face.  
"i should drop by more often" he said

"yes, perhaps you should" legolas confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and if you request any ships, just let me know.  
> ps. these works are also on my tumblr (http://captainthranduiloki.tumblr.com/) and my wattpad (kolsangel)


End file.
